Just an Average Day
by MorbidCheese
Summary: Artemis and him left to live a normal life. But apparently, Wally just HAD to go to the North Pole, and got himself sucked into and interdimensional rift. Now, he's not sure if he's going to get home anytime soon, and all of these look-a-likes of his friends and family are giving him a headache. Ugh. He just wanted to go home...Well, it's just an average day for a Speedster.
1. Prologue

**AN: Yup. Here's a crossover. Yays. Dedicated to my friend Kesten who is the ultimate fangirl. But, this is just the prologue. If anyone actually likes this then ill update...**

Burning.

Ripping.

Tearing.

••••••••••••  
Wally West hated The North Pole.

Wally West hated bombs.

Wally West hated his life.

Well, no. Wally didn't hate his life. He had a pretty bitchin' life. Hot girlfriend, super speed, and he was retired from saving the world at 21.

Yeah. Pretty bitchin'.

But apparently, when a fucking bomb goes chrysalis at the North Pole, the two speedsters _that were still in the hero business_ didn't have the power to neutralize it on their own, Wally 'Kid Flash' West had to come in.

Of course, Wally went of the North Pole entirely on his free will, all because of the urge Artemis called his 'Saving People Thing'.

He was pretty damn sick of it.

All he wanted was to settle down, stay with Artemis, NOT go off and pull a _'Ooo! Let's almost die!'_. But, things never went his way, did they?  
That and the fact that he probably had the worst luck in the whole super hero community.

His uncle and his cousin (right?) from the future kept lapping him, just like when they were dealing with Neutron. Now that had been embarrassing... But his first sign that something was going wrong, was that around him the air had become stifling in comparison to the frigid Arctic air.

Then it struck.

A tendril of white hot energy arced down from the bomb above him. It slammed into the middle of his back, causing him to stumble and slow up. Through his haze filled mind he vaguely registered the Bio-Ship landing behind him along with Sphere, and his friends filling out onto the ice and snow.

But he kept running.

He wasn't going to stop until this _stupid bomb_ was neutralized.

Three zaps.

Four zaps.

Five.

Six.

And he was numb, unfeeling, but he was sure that the energy was still using him as an output point. Because he wasn't /fast enough/.

His friends behind him were standing in shocked silence, except for Blue Beetle, who kept muttering

_'What do you mean cease?'_

Wally wasn't sure what the hell he was talking about, but it sure sounding like he was talking about him.

"Impulse we've got to slow down for Kid!" He heard his uncle shout frantically

Why? He felt fine... He couldn't feel the energy striking him anymore. Then, he looked down at his hands.

_They were see-through._

Like he was fading, under a hazy film of his mustard yellow spandex he could see the icy tundra.

Well. That probably wasn't good.

_ZAP._

Right in between his shoulder blades.

Yeah. He definitely felt that one. His uncle slowed down so he was running along side him. Going by the worried look on his face, Wally West was soon to be no more.

"U-uncle... Barry... T-tell her I'm s-sorry..."

"_WALLY!_" His uncle's hand reached out to him, but before he made contact, Wally's vision faded to black.

••••••••••••

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

He was being folded into himself.

Pulled apart.

Dissolving.

Make it stop.

_MAKE IT STOP!_

••••••••••••

It seemed like the universe wasn't a total jerk and he was dropped on a hard metal floor. He struggled to his feet, his body feeling like it was going to rip apart from the seams.

**INTRUDER ALERT**

**INTRUDER ALERT**

**INTRUDER IN THE MONITOR ROOM**

**INTRUDER ALERT**

Ugh. Shut up already.

**INTRUDER ALERT**

He looked around the room. He was in... the Watchtower...?

**INTRUDER ALERT**

**INTRUDER IN THE MONITOR ROOM**

"H-hello..?" His voice was raw and scratchy "N-nightwing? Artemis?"

Then, a black gauntleted hand came out of nowhere and connected with his face, and he was gone.

_**AN: Oh noes... What will happen?! Who was that mysterious man? Why can't Wally take a punch? Where is he? Will I stop asking stupid questions?! Nope! :D Hope you like!**_


	2. Dimmensional Skips

_**Chappie Two!**_

**OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY.**  
**I AM SO VERY SORRY. I just- all excuses aside, I just had a lot on my plate, and my mom noticed I used all free time to write fanfiction. So naturally, she wanted me to work harder, so she took away all my electronic devices. Then, she took me down to San Felipe to visit my family. (Really awesome time, BTW) No Wifi=no updates. No matter how much I wanted to. So again:**  
**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY.**

* * *

As Wally's vision swam into focus, the first thing he registered was the pain that was spread throughout his body. It was a dull, achy throb; the kind that reminded him distantly of a headache, except more intense. The room he was in blinded him at first with its brilliant white, but his eyes soon adjusted.

It looked like he was in a standard League med bay, a lot like the ones him, Dick, and Roy always got themselves landed in after a prank/patrol gone wrong.

His hazy mind struggled to form a coherent thought, much less remember how he got here. By Speedforce, he felt like he had a _nasty_ hangover...But as he dug deeper, the events of the past 24 hours came crashing down on him like a tsunami.

Paris.

The bombs.

North Pole.

Pain.

Blackness.

_'Oh. My. God.'_ was the first unbridled thought that ran through his head, and _'WHAT THE _HELL_ JUST HAPPENED?!'_ was the second. _'Where the hell am I?! Why the hell am I in a Watchtower medical room?!'_ was the slightly hysterical third. (not that he would admit it, but he. Was. Scared.)

He looked around the room again, hoping to take in more details now that his head was clearer. But he soon found that he couldn't move all that much, due to the restraints on his legs, arms, chest, and one on his forehead, restraining his head extra tight onto the mattress. Everything looked bigger too, like it was looming over him, but he just blamed that on his lack of head movement, and proper perception angles.

If he didn't get out of this soon, his claustrophobia was going to kick in. He repressed a shudder.

He was jarred out of his thoughts, and plans for escape, by the hard _CLUNKS_ of booted feet hitting metal, accompanied by a few very familiar voices.

"God Bats, did you really have to hit him that hard?"

"Shut up, Flash. Just because you're a soft idiot doesn't mean I am."

"Both of you, stop it! We have an unconscious kid in the-"

"Shut up, Boy Scout. He's an intruder. I plan to interrogate him."

Intruder? No way! He was practically a senior League member!

"He can't be more than nine for crying out loud!" Holy shit. He must've shrunk. No wonder everything looked so big. Goddamnit. "Cut the kid some slack!"

"No."

"But-"

_"No."_

The door to his white prison flew open, and standing in the doorway was Batman, Superman, and The Flash; all in their super suits. He shot them a smile, but it quickly slid off his face when he received a full on Bat-Glare.

"Who are you." It wasn't even a question, it was a demand, one said in a tone of voice he had only heard Batman use with the Joker. It made him flinch.

"Seriously, kid. It'll be a lot better for all of us if you tells us how you got here." His uncle's-no. These people weren't his uncles. They must be clones or impostors or something. Fake-Flash's voice was a bit cold towards him, like he was interrogating him at the police station.

"Please, son," He wasn't Fake-Superman's son. If anything, Conner was. "This'll go a lot quicker if you help us out. We can get you back to your parents." Fake-Superman's voice was kind, patient, and caring. He thinks Conner would have liked this Superman. Fake-Superman seems like the good father type, not the kind to throw his clone aside and then come back after a year of bitter resentment, expecting to have Conner run at his with open arms. They might be alright now, but Conner never really forgave him, and because of that, Superman lost his spot as a respectable man in Wally's book.

"Yeah, actually... I don't really don't know how I got here..." He said with a sheepish smile, trying to get good eye-contact with them from his board-like position on the bed.

Fake-Batman's glare hardened even more. "Cut the crap. You're nine years old. You expect me to believe that you just 'appeared'?"

"Well-"

"Shut up." Ouch. He wasn't going to pretend that this didn't sting. "You're going to talk. Now."

"You so wouldn't believe me."

"C'mon buddy!" Fake-Flash exclaimed, zipping closer to the bed "We've definitely heard weirder! And I want to know about your awesome reverse version of my outfit!"

Wally supposed things would go by quicker if he just told them the truth...

"Well...um... It kinda all started when me, Robin, Aqualad, and Speedy were promised access to the Watchtower and full League membership. Or at least, that's what we thought. Turns out, our mentors kind of lied to us and we didn't even get to come up here! Just on the other side of the tourist-glass-panel-thingie. So Speedy got really pissed-" Fake-Superman sent him a glance for his language, which he kindly ignored. "And threw his hat on the ground at Green Arrow's feet, and was all like, 'You're treating us like little kids! I'm goin' solo!' Then stalked off all angry. Then my Superman-"

Fake-Batman interrupted him, "You're Superman? As far as I know, there is only one Superman."

"Quit interrupting! You're ruining the story! It's about to get good!" Fake-Flash said, munching on some popcorn he had acquired form who-knows-where.

"Thanks. Anyway, my Superman called in about a small fire on a small, two story, Cadmus building. But then Zatara called in about something that he needed all Leaguers for. So Superman said the local firefighters could handle it. Then-"

"Bwu-Batman?" Interrupted a tiny voice from the doorway.

Ugh. He was never going to finish his explanation!

Fake-Batman sighed "Robin, I'm busy." No way. "Can you go find your Aunt Shayera? Or Aunt Wonder Woman?" Holy crapola. It was Dick!

"B-but I had a nightmare... and why is there a person wit a costume that wooks like Unca Flash's?" Omigod, his voice, it sounded just like when he was eight and still having trouble with English! So cute!

"We're interrogating him, Robin. Go back to bed. I'll be there in a minute."

"Nu." **(No.)**

"Robin. Don't you get snappy with me. Go back to bed."

"Nu. Vreau să stau cu tine, Tati." **(No. I want to stay with you, Daddy.)**

Fake- Batman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just... Don't say anything, okay? This is interrogation, not playtime."

When Fake-Batman adjusted Fake-Robin onto his lap, and sent a glare to the snickering speedesters, Wally continued.

"Then they left, right? And my Robin's all like 'Im going to hack the systems.' And I'm was all like 'Cool.' Apparently, the Watchtower has the same systems as the Batcave, so it was really easy to hack. Aqualad's just standing off to the side, all quiet, and me and Robin learn more about the fire and decide we're gonna go stop it. We finally convince Aqualad and leave. We save some people, then swing in through the windows and start sifting through records. Then Robin notices the elevator, and comments that it's the power-lift kind and asks why they would need something like that for a two-story building. Aqualad wrenched the doors open-"

"But I never did all this stuff! I've never even seen you before! I've just met Garth yezterday!" Fake-and-little-Nightwing-but-I-guess-he's-Robin exclaimed

Huh. Weird. Garth is the Aqualad for this place? I wonder what Kaldur's doing...

"_Robin._ You just gave away a secret identity."

"Whoopsies."

"Naa... S'alright! I know all your secret identities!" Wally blurted out with a smile "I think I might be in a different dimension, now that I think about it... But Batman's Bruce Wayne, Superman equals Clark Kent, Flash equals Barry Allen, and Robin is Richard "Dick" Grayson!"

All of them were looking at him with horrified expressions, except for Dick, who just started blabbering.

"Wow! You must be weally smart to figure out all our seac-ret identities like that!"

"Well actually-"

"Are you like a dee-tective?! Batman's a dee-tective too! He's training me! Do you twink we could be friends?!"

"We kind of a-"

"Are you a hewo too?! That would be so coo-hool! We could go on patrol togetter and-"

"_That's enough Robin._" Fake-Batman growled, and turned to address him "I don't care you got here or why you're here but you're leaving. Now. To jail, an orphanage, I don't care. But I want you gone." Harsh...

"No, Bruce. I want to know how he knows our secret identities." Superman said, trying to add a voice of reason "For all we know, he could actually be from another dimension! But for now..." Superman snapped the off the straps restraining his head and chest, then propped the bed up so he would be able to see everyone better.

"Listen, kid. Just tell us how you got _here_. We don't need a whole life story." Fake-Flash said

"Well, it all really started when my friend Nightwing came to me and my girlfriend, asking for a favor..."

* * *

**Is...it okay? I tried really hard, but I don't think this chapter turned out very well...(then again I can't write at all /shot)**  
**But comments, questions, suggestions, constructive criticism, or just plain hate is all appreciated.**  
**So please,**  
**REVIEW!** **:D**  
**~MC**


	3. Explanations and Frindships

**AN: The rare and elusive chapter update has been spotted in it's natural habitat. It's beautiful and majestic form is almost unfit for our puny mortal eyes to witness.**

**Haha. NO.**

**Oh, also, I thought I'd tell you all, I'm going to try and make some modifications to the prologue, just to make it better, and flow more smoothly. I also noticed it doesn't follow the actual episode that well so I'll be working on that too.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

"...and so me and my girlfriend are, like, _finally_ reunited. We go to Paris to stop one of the MFD's with the LexCorp tech, and we stop it, take out the Reach robots, yada, yada, yada. And im all like, "Ahh.. Zee Eiffel Tower! The City of Lights! We're deffinetly comin' back here babe." And Artemis says "Drop me and go." So she shoots her arrows at the robots and I run to the MFD and slam the LexCorp egg onto it." Wally smirked " and as we basked in the glory and ambiance of our amazing victory, the giant tornados fading, me and Artemis kiss..."

"You're nine! Why are you in a relationship?!" Fake-Flash exclaimed

"He's twenty-one." was Batman's clipped reply

"Yeah, seriously. I've already said that! Anyway, we go back to the Watchtower, thinking that all the bombs have been neutralized. But _nooooo_ turns out there's one at the North Pole! And the stupid magnetic field of the planet covered it up!"

"Oh no!" Fake-Dick exclaimed, he was getting really into the story "Wha's goin happen?!"

"Calm down, buddy. It's almost over." Wally shot him a sort of forced grin "Turns out, when my Flash and Impulse get there, the MFD has already gone chrysalis. The diffuser Luthor gave him wasn't going to help anything. So my Flash and Impulse-from-the-future start running counter to the thing's energy flow, trying to siphon its power with their own speed trails. And that takes a lot of kinetic energy."

Everyone in the med bay with him had tensed up unconsciously, like they were aware something big and bad was about to happen.

"Artemis asked me if it was going to be enough, but I already knew it wasn't going to be. So I Zeta beamed out of the Watchtower. Down to Earth." By looking at the older hero's faces, it seemed like only Batman had an understanding of what had happened. "My uncle and cousin had orders to _'not slow down until the chrysalis was completely neutralized'_. They...they were making good progress, it was slowing. But definitely not stopping. Uncle Barry was told Bart that they didn't have enough kinetic energy between the two of them. So I streamed in with a 'Well how about the three of us?' but I'm not as fast as they were so I thought I could give them enough kinetic energy just to diffuse it. That was mistake. The arks of energy would latch onto a speed-trail, or in this case, a really slow speedster."

Now they understood.

"Oh my god." Fake-Flash pulled him into a hug "You...that should have _killed_ you. You were the slowest and-holy crap- the energy would have used you as an exit valve and-"

"Y-yeah..." Wally said, letting out a shaky laugh "I'm p-pretty lucky, huh? Instead of dying I get freaking shrunk and sent to a different universe. Wow. I'm so lucky."

"Still, I don't know if you're trustworthy." Of course, that was the 'Goddamned Batman'.

"Bruce-" Fake-Superman began

_"Batman."_

"-have a little more faith in the kid. I don't think anyone could make up a story like _that._"

"Really? It seems like the kind of thing Luthor would do. Or maybe even Grodd." Wally remembered Grodd, he had a _huge_ grude against him Uncle, and would sometimes show up in Central. He would deffinetly be able to pull something like this off. But before Fake-Superman and Fake-Batman could start a heated debate, Bat,man's protege caught their attention.

"Daddy?" Fake-Robin (no doubt using 'Daddy' to buter Fake-Batman up, he only remembered Dick calling Batman Daddy once) tugged at Fake-Batman's sleeve, looking up at his adoptive father with giant-puppy-dog eyes"I trust 'em."

Fake-Batman's resolve crumbled. "...Fine. But J'onn still has to check his mind."

The unreserved smiles of the two children softened Bruce's glare- not that he cared about the mini-reverse-Flash, Flash was annoying so was this kid.

Yeah. That was it.

Superman unstrapped the red headed kid the rest of the way off the bed. "Alright, kid. If you don't try any funny business, we'll be fine."

Wally stretched a bit as the final bits of offensive bindings were removed. "Thanks, man. It was getting a bit uncomfortable."

Robin gasped "Lets go pway! You like to play right? I've got lo'sa toys in my womb!"**((1))**

Wally snorted "You're 'womb'?"

"Yeah! We ca'n play lo's before the Doom Patrol ges here!"

"What's a Doom Patrol?"

**AN:**  
**((1)) I tried to write "woom" but it kept auto correcting to "womb", I thought it was funny and left it.**

**Yeah... I meant to actually introduce the Doom Patrol THIS chapter...but...things happened. I had to thinkl about things..and make choices...like, should I completely almost-stick to canon all the way?**

**Should Batman and Robin get called to Gotham before the Doom Patrol get to the Watchtower?**

**Or should Robin and Beast Boy have history and meet?**

**Thus why this is a TOTAL filler chapter. But I promise you, things _will_ pick up!**

**Thank you all for your support!  
**

**Please, leave your suggestions, comments, complaints, etc. in the review box. You're support is appreciated! :D**  
**~MC**


	4. In which Wonder Woman is clueless

**ELLO MY DUCKIES. IM BACK.**  
**So, BB and Robin ****_are_**** going to have history. And that's also why it took so long to get this chapter out, I needed opinions. (I still need some, I only have three.)**  
**BUT IT'S HERE!**

Wally let himself be dragged through the Watchtower by the very energetic protégé of Batman. He had noticed this Robin's costume was _way_ more colorful than the ones Dick, Jason, or Tim wore. Theirs was composed of a red vest, black gloves, black leggings, black boots, a black and gold cape, and a gold utility belt. This Robin, well, he was pretty damn _colorful_. Like a traffic light barfed on him. Green, red, and yellow _everywhere_. Not even Dick's _original_ costume was this bad!

Well. Okay. That was a stretch. The first didn't have any pants.

Back to thoughts that didn't make his eyes bleed.

This Watchtower was a lot like his own, except instead of the ever-present white, it was composed of different shades of gray. And black.

Batman probably designed it.

The League also had _a lot_ more members than his. He wasn't really surprised, his League were a lot tougher on who they picked. Here, it seemed like they welcomed anyone with open arms.

He liked it.

He saw a lot of the heroes that he had come to know over the years, like John Stewart, the fourth Green Lantern of Earth to even Vigilante. However, there were a lot that he _didn't_ know. Like that blond girl with a gold staff and star covered outfit, or some all green Brazilian chick.

Robin seemed to know every hero they passed, and didn't hesitate to greet them with his usual enthusiasm.

"Hi Unca Hal!" He waved, giving the Green Lantern a huge smile, which the man returned.

"'Sup, kiddo?" Was the response, as the the man kneeled down to ruffle the eight year old's hair "Who's you're friend?"

He was going to introduce himself, but Robin beat him to the punch. "His nam's Wally!"

Hal Jordan shot him a smile, and stuck out his hand "Nice to meet you Wally, the name's Hal Jordan." He stood up and struck a standard 'super hero' pose. "The second Green Lantern of Earth! And the best! Don't let my replacements tell you any different!"

Wally couldn't help but giggle, remembering the man's rivalry with Guy Gardener and his constant babying of John Stewart. Then he frowned; was _his_ Hal Jordan looking for him? The man that _Wally_ (never Dick) referred to as Uncle Hal was very determined, as was Uncle Barry, together they would be unstoppable. _Unless they think I'm dead._

Hal didn't seem to have noticed his dilemma, because he ruffled Robin's hair again and started to walk away.

"Don't get into any trouble, you two!" He called over his shoulder

"We wont!"

They kept walking for about another five minutes, and they passed the food court. Involuntarily, Wally's stomach gave a loud growl. When was the last time he had eaten? An hour before Paris, at the least?

Yeah. He needed some food. It would _not_ be good to ignore his stomach.

"Uh, Robin?" He asked, grabbing the younger boy's costume sleeve. "Can we get some food?"

The traffic-light clad eight year old smiled at him "Sure! Are you like Unca Barry? Like, neddin' lo'sa food?" Wally nodded an affirmative "Cool! Auwntie Shayera-" he must've practiced a lot to not mess up the Thanagarian's name, it was hard for him to get a hang of when he first met the woman, at ten."-is'a really good cook! Eve' though we've got otha's for that she really likes to make spa'hetti!"

Spaghetti _did_ sound good... Robin had already ran ahead of him, yelling for this world's Hawkgirl. He made a move to follow him-

"Oof!"

-and ran right into this world's Wonder Woman. The Amazonian princess was looking a him in confusion. So Wally got up, and stepped back quickly. And judging by the look on Diana's face, he had done it _too_ quickly.

_"B-Barry?"_ the woman exclaimed

"Umm... Well, no I'm-"

"By Hera, what _happened to you?_ Why is your hair a bright shade of red?" she lifted him up and looked him over, as if to find any indication of 'what happened to him'.

"Look I'm not-" he attempted to gain her attention, again.

"We need to get you to J'onn." A determined and _very_ protective look settled on her face, "Hopefully he can fix this."

Realizing the she was beyond reasoning with, and she had freaking _super strength_, so there was _no way_ he was getting out of her grip soon; he allowed himself to be carried back to the med bay. The _white_ med bay.

Wally hated white.

~Line Break~

Dick was already in the kitchen when he realized his new best friend hadn't followed him. In retrospect, he should have realized that sooner, being the protégé of Batman, and all that. He was Robin: Boy Wonder, the Dark Squire of Gotham! He should've been able to notice someone disappear from right next to him!

Then again...Auntie Shayera was at the Watchtower. In the food court.

And she could _cook_.

Batman, or Bruce, was a _terrible_ cook.

He knew Bruce meant well, and he loved the man like a second father. He could handle being the CEO of a major corporation and flying (figuratively, of course) over buildings as Batman in the dead of night.

But the poor man _could not_ cook. And he _never_ would be able to. Alfred was in England visiting a relative, so the two superheroes had to take care of themselves. Which meant Bruce cooking. Which led to explosions, words Bruce said he was _never_ allowed to repeat, and food poisoning.

So, yeah, he had a reason to be distracted. He _needed_ some of Auntie Shayera's amazing, drool-worthy, to kill for, spaghetti.

"Hiya Auwntie Shayera!"

He would find Wally later.

~Line Break~

Wonder Woman burst through the doors to the Moniter Room. "J'onn! I need your help Flash has been-" then caught the eyes of the _actual_ Scarlet Speedster. Needless to say, she was confused.

The speedster speed up to her with a smile, and took the child she had thought to be him from her arms. "Thanks Diana! We were just coming to look for him!"

"But- I don't-_What?"_

"The boy is here from another universe." Cell Batman's clipped explanation

"Who _is_ he?" The princess demanded "I was not aware of anyone else with super speed." Her eyes widened in horror "By the Gods, he's not a miniature you is he? Please tell me you didn't have red hair when you were a child."

"Thanks. You make me feel great, princess." Barry commented sarcastically

"Hey! Red hair is awesome! And I'm much cooler than Uncle Barry!" Protested the kid on the floor, causing all the adults to turn their heads so fast that they must've caused whip-lash "Umm... I mean... Unc-Flash is way...cooler?" He squeaked

_"U-uncle_ B-Barry?!" Flash chocked out

"...Shit."

~Line Break~  
(In Doom Patrol Headquarters)

"We are going to the Watchtower. I will not accept any foolishness or immaturity. We will all act civilized and respectful. This is a training exercise that might establish friendly relations between us and the Justice League. _No one_ will mess this up. There will also be no asking for auto-graphs, no asking Superman to go flying, and _no _fan-boying or asking for autographs. That means you, Beast Boy." Mento lectured, staring at his team. And in paticular, the seven year old shapeshifter, Garfield Logan aka Beast Boy.

"Steve," Elasti-Girl, Mento's wife spoke up. "be nicer to the boy."

A large bronze robot stepped forward "Yeah, man. He deserves-"

"No, Cliff." Mento turned to face the robot/cyborg of the group "Garfield has been increasing his recklessness lately. He needs to know I _will not_ tolerate it now."  
Cliff, or Robot Man sighed, and let his leader lecture his adopted son.

"Y-yessir." The green boy mumbled, eyes locked on the ground.

The telepath's eyes softened a bit. "There are three sidekicks in the League: Robin, Aqualad, and Speedy. Try and become friends with them, they're all around your age."

Garfield looked up in surprise, "Really?" He breathed.

"Yes. _But_, only if you behave and this training exercise goes well."

The child ran forward and wrapped his arms around his 'father'. "I won't disappoint you, Mento!"

Mento gave a soft smile, and hugged the boy back.

The other members were happy at the sight, and Negative Man let out a drawling, "Well isn't _that_ sweet." But the others new he was secretly happy that Mento was acting more fatherly to Beast Boy.

"Watchtower, Doom Patrol is ready for pick up."

A bright blue and white light engulfed them, and they were gone.


	5. AN, I'm so sorry

**Oh my god guys, I'm so sorry.**

**I haven't updated this story in forever, and again, I'm going on a road-trip with my grandparent (involuntarily) So I might not be able to update until September. I've been really busy, as horribly lame-excuse-worthy as that phrase is. My mom is a teacher that recently changed grades AND schools. So the past month as a been a whole cluster-fuck of moving boxes, books, and other school supplies. She also volunteered to be the Tech Liaison at her school, and she knows barely anything about computers, Promethean Boards, and the like. So guess who gets to teach her all about it? **

**That's right kiddies! Little 'ol me! **

**But hopefully on this trip I'll be able to write some chapters, for this story, ****_Inertia, A Familial Feeling, _****and the new FMA/YJ crossover I just started ****_Shifting Slates. _**

**BUT I SHALL RETURN. **

**SOMEDAY.**

**MOST LIKELY IN THE BEGINNING OF SEPTEMBER. **

**This AN will be deleted upon my return with a new chapter taking it's place, very sorry for the inconvenience. **

**I thank you all for being patient, lovely people. **


End file.
